rhettandlinkfandomcom-20200214-history
Dirty In 30 Seconds (GAME)
Dirty in 30 Seconds (GAME) is the 983rd episode of Good Mythical Morning. In this episode, Grace Helbig, Mamrie Hart, and Hannah Hart appear as guests, and they play, along with Rhett and Link, a game of "Dirty in 30 seconds". This episode was created to commemorate the release of the film Dirty 30, which was released 3 days after this episode. Plot Rhett and Link mention that they had a cameo in the film Dirty 30 made by their friends Grace Helbig, Mamrie Hart, and Hannah Hart. They decided to invite them on the show to promote the movie and to play a game called Getting Dirty in 30 Seconds. The host of the game asks a "Dirty or Thirty" themed question to the two players who are sat in paddling pools. When one of the players knows the answer they hit the buzzer. This sets off a 30 second timer. If they get the question right, the other player gets both buckets of something dirty dumped on their head. If they get the question wrong then the other player gets an opportunity to answer. This goes back and forth until someone gets it right or the 30 seconds runs out. If no-one gets the question right then both players get a bucket of something dirty dumped on their head. The two people not participating in the round get to dump the dirty substance on the heads of the players. The dirty substance is a mystery to the players and changes every round. Everyone rotates roles after each round. Round one featured Grace versus Mamrie with Rhett as the host. The question was: * In the United States, you must be at least 30 years old to be a ______. The answer was senator. No-one got the answer so they both got dumped with mud. Round two featured Hannah versus Rhett with Grace as the host. The question was: * 1 in 5 Americans have suffered from an infestation of ______. The answer was bed bugs which Hannah guessed. Rhett was dumped with maple syrup. Round three featured Link versus Grace with Hannah as the host. The question was: * The "dirty dancing" in the movie Dirty Dancing is a mix of grinding and _____. The answer was salsa. No-one got the answer so they both got dumped with slime. Round four featured Mamrie versus Hannah with Link as the host. The question was: * Traditionally, on the 30th wedding anniversary, you give a gift of _____. The answer was pearls. No-one got the answer so they both got dumped with flour. Round five featured Rhett versus Link with Mamrie as the host. The question was: * On average, 67 different types of bacteria live in a person's _____. The answer was belly button. No-one got the answer so they both got dumped with manure. Sebastian, Jenny, and baby Una from Myrtle Creek, Oregon introduce the Wheel of Mythicality. Dirty 30 is plugged. The wheel lands on "Rhett thinks Link's hair is food". Category:Good Mythical Morning Episodes